headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 242
"Master Blaster!" is the 242nd issue of volume one of the first Iron Man comic book series, published by Marvel Comics. The story was plotted by David Michelinie and Bob Layton and scripted by Michelinie. Layton also provided the cover art illustration as well. The issue was penciled by Alan Kupperberg inked by Bob Layton. Lettering was provided by Janice Chiang and it was colored by Bob Sharen. The issue was edited by Howard Mackie. This issue shipped with a May, 1989 and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Bambi Arbogast * Felix Alvarez * James Rhodes * Soo-Lin * Kathy Dare * The Mandarin * Li Fong * Soo-Lin's grandfather * Helping Hand Film Productions staff * Shan Tun monks (4) * The Hand * Humans * Hong Kong :* Mandarin Island * California :* Los Angeles * Iron Man armor MK VIII * Makluan power rings * Tony Stark's briefcase * Rhodey's 1956 Thunderbird * Helping Hand Film Productions helicopter * Armored flight * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Electronic disruption * Energy projection * Enhanced durability * Enhanced strength * Pyrokinesis Notes & Trivia * This issue has been made available in PDF format on the Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM collection. * The tagline to this issue is, "Duel to the Death With the All-New Mandarin!" * This issue has been made available in direct market edition and newsstand edition. The direct market edition has a black and white sketch of Spider-Man's face in the UPC box. The UPC on the newsstand edition is 7148602454. * Bob Layton's cover art credit is located on the bottom left side of the cover along the spine. * Bob Layton is also credited as co-plotter for this issue. * The cover art illustration for this issue was composed in 1988. * The Mandarin goes by the alias of Zhang Tong in this issue. * This issue is particularly notable for being the issue wherein Kathy Dare shoots Tony Stark, ultimately paralyzing him. * James Rhodes drive a 1956 Thunderbird. It is seen briefly at the end of this issue. * The Shan Tun monks featured in flashback in this issue ultimately become The Hand. * Iron Man appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. He appears next in ''Marvel Fanfare'' #44. * The Mandarin appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. He appears next in ''Avengers'' #311. * This is the fourth appearance of Felix Alvarez. He appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. He appears next in ''Iron Man'' #243. * Bambi Arbogast appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. She appears next in ''Iron Man'' #243. * James Rhodes appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. He appears next in ''Iron Man'' #243. * Kathy Dare appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. She appears next in ''Iron Man'' #243. * Second appearance of Soo-Lin. She appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #130. Her full name is Soo-Lin Chu. * Second appearance of Li Fong. He appeared last in ''Iron Man'' #241. He appears next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #256. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Iron Man #242 at MDP * * * Iron Man #242 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Iron Man Vol 1 Category:1989/Comic issues Category:May, 1989/Comic issues